The Day I Shot Harry Potter
by Lightzoni
Summary: Many attempts have been made to kill Potter none have succeeded! Can anyone kill him! Yes! Me and I did! Here's the story!


A/N: This started at school when we were told to write a story about a character from a book for homework and my sister suggested killing Harry Potter or at least seriously injuring him. Hope you like this, my teacher didn't I got lower than half marks because of violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I barely own the ideas they were my sister's I just wrote them down _My sister: I want credit too, but only if it's successful _

**The day I shot Harry Potter**

Name: Chris Lehan

Goal: To assassinate Harry Potter

My name's Lehan. Chris Lehan and I work for various assassination agencies. I've killed many celebrities in my 2 years of this job but the most interesting to tell is this one. Remember many attempts have been made on his life and none have succeeded. I changed that last October. Here's the story.

It was a dark and windy October night. I was walking through a forest-alone. I could hardly see a thing and the cold was unbearable; I hugged my travelling cloak closer to my body absorbing all the heat from it. My belongings hovered beside me. I raised my wand and whispered "Lumos". The light from the tip of my wand was feeble but enough to stop me walking straight into what looked like a lair of some kind and I'd bet what lives in it is carnivorous and its favourite dish is human.

I could see light up ahead. It looked quite far away but I was sure I'd be able to reach it before morning. I followed the direction the light was coming from as quickly and as quietly as I could to reduce the likeliness of waking up a sleeping beast. The last thing I wanted was my internal organs ripping out before I completed my mission.

Mission? Did I not mention my mission? No? Well it all started when my friend-not mentioning names-encountered a problem when he tried the first attempt to kill him. My mate was a little annoyed at that and planned more attempts on the life of this boy, each failing. Now my mate has set me out to finish the kid off successfully. I won't say much more right now otherwise there will be no point in reading this any further. I will say that this mission was difficult...very difficult.

The light was close now and dawn was too. Through the trees I could see a castle on top of a hill. I pulled a crumpled picture from the inside of my cloak and studied both the picture and the castle up ahead. My destination was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I walked up to the castle and knocked loudly on the large door. It took a few minutes before there was any answer so I took a second crumpled picture and studied that one even closer anticipating my every move. A witch, dressed in a tartan dressing gown, answered the door and had to shield her eyes from the rising sun behind me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She looked sternly down at me

"Is this Hogwarts? I'm looking for Hogwarts"

"Yes, how may I help you" She repeated

"I don't know if Dumbledore got my letter but I'm new"

"Professor Dumbledore if you don't mind" She corrected me, "Follow me please"

She led me inside the castle and I guessed to Dumbledore's office. I took notice of everything as I passed and looked out for anyone of around 15 or 16 years old, but the halls were deserted. A few minutes later I was standing outside Dumbledore's office clutching a letter from my parents to admit me to Hogwarts while my dad was here on business. Of course this letter was a fake and was only written for reasons I'm sure I do not need to explain to you. The witch in the tartan appeared and beckoned me inside the office. I didn't bother looking around too much; my mind was on making a friendly impression and being admitted. I don't think I'd be welcomed back to my real home with the news that I had not been able to as much see my victim as to kill him.

"Mister Lehan, I do apologise to your parent for not receiving their letters and I do apologise for not sending transport for you. Please sit down" He gestured to a three legged stool in one corner. "Minerva if you please" The tartan witch placed a battered hat on my head and I focused on not been put in Slytherin, that would make my job harder as the fool would avoid me at all costs.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted and I smiled with satisfaction. This job was going to be so much easier now.

"Well Mister Lehan your things will be taken to you temporary dormitory and you are free to go to breakfast and then to bed if you wish. Off you trot" I walked quickly down to breakfast, once more studying the picture of my victim, taking in every detail. I did not want to get the wrong person, not that it matters how many people I kill. I might as well blow up the school and rid the world of the lot of them, if I could guarantee that the person I wanted dead died and didn't escape otherwise it was a waste of time. Any way, breakfast went well. Many Gryffindor's made me feel welcome and offered to show me around and I was also offered to try out for the Quidditch team, but I have no time for silly games. I want to get my job over with quickly and then get out of there to receive my reward.

That evening I sat next to the fire again studying the picture. Three figures approached me. I stuffed the picture back inside me pocket and put on a fake smile. My smile widened when the figure up front was my targeted person. Now was my chance to make 'friends'.

"Hi, I'm new do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all, I'm Harry Potter" Success

"Chris" I outstretched my hand and shook his politely. I said "its great here isn't it" but thought 'Oh boy how boring is this?' We got chatting and they told me all about Harry's past. I listened and oohed and ahhed in the correct places and told them I was only going to be there a few weeks. The fool said he felt sorry for me having to leave after only just arriving. What an idiot?

I'd been at Hogwarts two weeks now and my master/friend was getting tired of waiting. Today was the day. I met Potter after Quidditch practise as arranged that morning and we set of down towards Hagrid's. I acted excited at the thought of meeting that oaf. Potter and I walked slowly and I led him closer and closer to the edge of the forest. I ran into the forest forcing him to follow me.

There I had him. I drew my wand and raised it to shoulder height ready to attack. The only problem was I only knew simple spells. I was unable to kill him in a duel. I lowered my wand slightly and yelled "Accio wand" Potter's wand flew towards me. I caught it and snapped it in half. "Hey I need that" He protested. "Oh you don't need it anymore" I responded. I whipped a pistol from the inside of my cloak and aimed it at his head. "I should have guessed you were an evil maniac" He yelled at me. "I prefer evil genius if you don't mind Potter" I tightened my grip on the gun. Potter then did something quite unexpected. He charged at me and disarmed me. My pistol flew into the air and out of sight. I now had to kill the fool with my hands. Those karate lessons were helpful here.

He threw a punch at me but my karate skills kicked in, I blocked him and punched him. He fell backwards. I lunged forwards and tightened my hands around his throat. His face turned pink, then red, then purple. I let him go. I wanted this to last as long as possible and to be as painful as possible. He gasped for breathe as he rolled on the floor. I kicked his stomach. He crawled over to a tree, fastened his arms around the trunk and his dinner wouldn't stay in any longer, he vomited everywhere. Great, now how was I supposed to touch him? I didn't want his puke all over me.

I reached into my shoe and pulled out a small hand gun I always carried with me. I raised it to his head. He pleaded with me but seeing as I am an evil genius and working for his enemy, I turned and laughed at his pathetic attempts to plead. "Good bye Potter Mwuhahahaha" I squeezed the trigger and BANG. Blood ran down his face. He was dead! Job done!!

Sorry Potter fans but I had to kill him! This is a one-shot unless you wish for me to assassinate Ron or Hermione of even Malfoy! I'll kill anyone I'm not fussy and I never work for just one person. I only do it for the money! Thank you to all who read this and are nice enough to review it. Lightzoni


End file.
